onthefarmfandomcom-20200214-history
FarmVille Wiki:Counter-Vandalism Unit
The FarmVille Wiki Counter-Vandalism Unit is a group of editors dedicated to keeping FarmVille Wiki a clean and safe site for everyone. These editors not only improve the content of the wiki but also work hard to remove vandalism and spam. Members of the Counter-Vandalism Unit have many tools that aid in fighting vandalism, such as VDA. Users who are involved in counter-vandalism may also be assigned rollback rights to help them undo vandalism faster and can put their name in the list at the bottom of the page. Patrollers Most members of the Counter-Vandalism Unit are considered Patrollers. They look through the and which is the easiest way to find vandalism and spam. Checking Edits To check an edit, click the diff button beside each edit and look at the byte count, which is located to the right of the diff. A positive number means there was content added and a negative number means content was removed. Reverting Edits Before reverting an edit, always check the history and make sure that you get all of the edits undone. If the user or IP has more than one edit, then compare the current revision with the last good one and click undo. Warning Vandals Once the vandalism/spam is reverted, the vandal should be warned in accordance to the blocking policy. If a vandal has already been warned and continues to vandalize, contact an active administrator. VDA VDA is a javascript that allows users to revert vandalism much faster and works like Twinkle on Wikipedia. Like rollback, it reverts all of the most recent edits done by a single user on a certain page. This code is currently in the Beta stage and only one user is allowed to use it. In the future it may be available to all users on the Counter-Vandalism Unit. For more info, see the VDA Wiki article. VDA is very easy to use. If the edits that you are comparing are blatant vandalism, then you simply click the (vandalism) button. It will automatically revert the edits done by the vandal on that page and give an edit summary of "Reverted edits identified as vandalism by 1 to last revision by 2." If you come across an edit that isn't plainly vandalism, then use the Rollback button. Once clicked, you will be prompted for an optional edit summary. Please input a brief explanation of why the edit was reverted. If an edit was made in good faith, such as that of an Administrator or a trusted user, then use (AGF). It works the same as Rollback but leaves a different edit summary. Users who want to use this counter-vandalism tool need to go into their personal monaco file ( ) and imput the following code: importScriptPage('User:Jc.phoenix/VDA.js', 'community'); Any abuse of the code will result in the protection of your personal monaco file and you will be blocked from editing depending on the severity of the abuse. Members of the CVU Below is a full list of all CVU members. Feel free to put your name onto it!